


Love Prevails

by HistoryBott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Wolfstar - Freeform, Fifth Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Original Characters - Freeform, Sad Remus, i love james, low key abusive relatioship, no one like peter so i put as little of him as i could, sad Sirius, sad james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryBott/pseuds/HistoryBott
Summary: Sirius gets into a relationship with a not so nice guy and Remus especially doesn't like it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Love Prevails

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This was more or less a stream of consciousness I wrote in a few hours but I wanted to post it anyway. It definitely isn't the best but like I was kind of proud of it sooo now you get to read it. I hope you enjoy!

Sirius had met Noah Thomas in mid-January. Gryffindor had just won their fifth game in a row and Sirius was drunk off his arse and gladly so. His Christmas holiday with his family had taken too many wrong turns and Sirius took every opportunity to distract himself.

Remus had left him alone for only moments when Noah had sidled up to him and got him dancing. Sirius allowed himself to be led into the middle of the common room and gracefully moved his hips to the rhythm of some Beach Boys song James was currently obsessed with. 

Remus was too busy marveling at how smoothly Sirius swayed when he was leaning so heavily on Remus a few minutes ago. It pulled at Remus’s heartstrings to see Sirius with someone else, but it wasn’t like it was an uncommon occurrence so he managed to push any feelings he had down as he made small talk with Lily, eyes still trained on the other boy's hips. 

He didn’t see the look on Noah’s face before it was too late and Sirius’s mouth was being crushed into a forceful kiss. Sirius’s hands waved in the air a bit confusedly before grasping the bright red hair of his partner.   
Noah led them both to an unoccupied armchair and they stayed there for hours with Noah bringing Sirius more and more drinks until Sirius was unimaginably pissed, the former eventually grabbing Sirius’s hand leading up the stairs to his room.   
The morning after, Sirius staggered into the Marauder's dorm bent over double with a hand on his head, rushing to the bathroom and kicking Peter out as he put toothpaste on his brush.  
“Looks like our little Pads got some last night,” James called out with a grin. Sirius visibly flinched from the loud noise and stuck a finger up at him.   
  
James and Peter had left the room and Sirius was still cradling his temples. 

“Here,” Remus handed him a small bottle full of a dull green potion. Sirius took it and downed it in one, sighing with relief. Remus stood awkwardly by the doorway as he waited for Sirius.

“Go down, a hangover isn’t going to be what kills the great Sirius Black,” he gave a light push to Remus’s arm to get him moving. 

“You sure?”

“Very, now go eat.”

Remus was halfway down to the Great Hall when he doubled back, forgetting his Charms homework. He walked to his bed and picked up the rolled parchment but was stopped short by the sight of his friend. Sirius was being pressed against the wall between their beds with his legs wrapped around Noah’s back. Remus’s eyes widened slightly before he rushed out, muttering a sorry in the general direction of his friend. 

Of course, Sirius had gotten with people before. He was the most charming, beautiful person Remus knew. But, it had never been more than a few hours, a quick hook up. Recently, he had stopped. Remus had thought it was because of him. Stupidly.

Memories of Sirius wormed their way into Remus’s head as if mocking him. Sirius letting Remus borrow his things when his classmates hid them in the third year, Remus letting him rest his head on his lap when Remus wasn’t paying enough attention to him, the full moons his wolf spent joyously running with Padfoot. 

“Wait! Moony! Hang on a second, would you?” Remus was almost at the Great Hall when Sirius caught up and pulled him aside. “So, I’m guessing you’re wondering what that was?”

Remus shoved his feelings down again, just enough to be able to turn around with a neutral expression. He shrugged and shook his head, continuing to walk. 

“Oh, well then,” Remus was imagining the slight hurt and disappointment in his friend's voice. “I’ll see you later?”  
Remus nodded and Sirius offered his trademark grin and rushed off back to the dormitories. 

When Sirius eventually made it to the Great Hall, Remus was finished with his breakfast and was trying to stop James from serenading Lily into going to Hogsmead with him. Peter waved to Sirius who rushed to them. Only Remus saw the flash of annoyance flit over Noah’s face before it quickly disappeared. 

Sirius took his place next to James who punched him on the arm and asked him what took him so long.  
  
As weeks passed, Noah became a bigger and bigger part of Sirius’s life and Sirius became less and less of a part of the Marauder's life. The first time Sirius sat with Noah and his friends, a hush fell over the Gryffindor table. No one had ever seen a Marauder willingly by themselves for more than a few minutes. It was unheard of. Sirius had shot them a small apologetic smile before being led to a seat next to Noah’s friends. 

Eventually, Sirius stopped sitting with them at meals altogether and was by Noah’s side every time he called, which was to say always. After a while, Sirius stopped coming to sleep in their room. Lily had come up to Remus and asked if everything was okay. He had nodded and mostly reassured her, but everything was not okay. 

The absence of Sirius’s barking laugh was palpable and his absurd addition to pranks even more so. More than once James had turned around grinning, about to say something to Sirius, only to see he wasn’t with them. Peter asked an empty bed if he wanted to sneak down to the kitchens with him. And Remus constantly ached, missing stroking Sirius’s thick hair as he did homework and the soft comforting breathing he could hear from his four-poster as when he stayed up reading.   
  
The first moon that Remus’s wolf didn’t have Padfoot was terrible. He scratched and bit at anything he could get a hold of, howling for his canine friend. After, he spent three full days in the infirmary. Sirius had tried to come to visit but James barred the way. 

“Ditch us for your boyfriend? Fine-” 

“It’s not-”

“You don’t talk to us anymore? Fine,” James was practically yelling over him, “But you don’t come to the full moon when you know one of your best friends literally tears himself apart once a month. Pardon me, ex-best friend. Because not even a friend would put him through that.” This was the most James had spoken to Sirius in over a week, and he was out of breath. Sirius looked down, shamefaced before looking up at Remus who looked away. 

James was right. Last night had given him three parallel scars across his face, the first scars he couldn’t easily hide to make himself look more normal. Sirius looked up and gasped as he saw the fresh scars. He glanced back at James then at Peter who looked away from his gaze guiltily. If nothing before had separated the Marauders, this did. 

  
The remaining three Marauders started to slowly drift apart. James and Peter got into countless petty arguments and Remus, seeking quiet, spent more and more time with Lily and Marlene McKinnon. They usually sat in the library at a large table near the restricted section and did their homework. After they finished, they would head back to the common room and Remus would listen to Marlene spout an unending amount of gossip about everyone at Hogwarts. 

She talked about how Peter was now dating a Ravenclaw a year younger than them named Dorcas Meadowes, at which Remus felt guilty for not paying attention. She talked about how James had gotten a week's worth of detention for trying to pull off a prank by himself, he felt even more guilty that he couldn’t have been there to help plan and execute what would have been an amazing prank. She talked about the adorable relationship that Sirius and Noah had and Remus would take his leave. 

Remus’s birthday was not it’s usual grand event, so most people forgot and he didn’t get many presents. Lily got him a new set of self-inking quills and a few muggle novels. James and Peter had teamed up and got him about half of Honeydukes. The last present had no sender name on it. It was a brown paper bag of clumsily reclosed chocolate frog packages and curiously, Remus opened one. Inside was the usual chocolate frog and card. When he looked at the card, a sour-faced wizard with a dramatic widow's peak glared out at him. “Phineas Black” the card read and when Remus opened another, it was a Malfoy and the next was a Lestrange. When he had gotten all the way through the bag of chocolate, he could recreate their entire family tree. This was so obviously from Sirius it made him give a weak smile. 

It had been two months since Sirius started dating Noah and Remus still felt like there was a gaping black emptiness in his heart. It still felt like there was something piercing him every time Remus saw them holding hands or laughing together.   
It had also been two full moons since Padfoot was there. There was no point in James and Peter coming and he managed to convince them to stay behind. The wolf needed his whole pack to keep him calm and with Padfoot missing, he would be more likely to hurt one of the other two. Remus managed to convince James was by saying that as long as the two were there when he woke up, it would be just as helpful. 

Like the last moon, the wolf tore at itself ferociously. None of his pack was there. They all left him. Gone. Gone. He was alone again.

Remus was limping back to Gryffindor Tower when he heard voices. Madam Pomfrey had made him stay for two full days after the full moon. He had dislocated a shoulder and broken an ankle that was now just sore.

As he made his way closer to the entrance to the tower, the voices became clearer and he recognized Noah’s voice.

“-not sure why I still hang around with him. He’s a good fuck I guess. But Mark? The Ravenclaw? Now that is someone who knows how to use their mouth,” Someone cackled crudely. 

“Maybe I’ll share him with you one day. I already got him to leave those shitheads he was hanging out with before. It barely took any time too! All I said was that I had feelings for him,” Noah said this part with a sneer, “ And he just did whatever I wanted,” 

Remus was beyond furious, he whipped out his wand and rounded the corner, coming face to face with Noah and a seventh year Gryffindor he didn’t know the name of. 

Remus violently flicked his wand and Noah’s robes surrounded him, pressing tighter and tighter around him. The other Gryffindor took Remus by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

“It’s that weird fifth year. The one that Black used to be friends with.” Noah had reversed the charm on his robes and walked up behind the seventh year. 

“Oh, yeah, this one. The little slut wouldn’t shut up about this one. ‘Oh Moony is so smart’ and ‘I want to have Remus’ babies’” He said with a high pitched mocking voice. 

“Noah, where are you?” Sirius’s voice came from down the hall Remus had come from.

“Watch this, Mike. Sirius! Look what I have here,” Remus struggled against the seventh year’s, Mike’s, grasp. It would be worse for Sirius to see him like this than at all. 

Sirius rounded the corner and his eyes widened dramatically, looking at Remus, then Noah, then Remus again, “Noah, what-”

“This weird-ass was spying on us and then attacked us. He injured my wand arm and Mike is holding him, so you need to do something about him.” Sirius stood there for a moment before backing a step away.

“I- I can’t… It’s Mo- Remus. I can’t do it,” Unwanted butterflies crept into Remus’s stomach at this. Remus was pitiful for feeling anything towards Sirius. Especially now. 

“Sirius, I wanted to tell you this before, and I know now isn’t the best time, but… I love you. I love you and this son of a bitch tried to hurt me, he almost strangled me to death. Don’t you love me back?”

Sirius had his wand in his hand but it was held loosely. This was the first time Remus had gotten a close look at Sirius in at least a month. Though he was a moment away from probably getting blasted by him, Remus couldn’t help but stare at Sirius. His bright silver eyes had turned to a duller cloudy gray. His hair had lost its shine and was cut at an awkward length. Not quite a bob but not shoulder length. The same length as Snape’s hair. Remus started to laugh if James could see him now. 

“Shut up,” Mike pushed harder on his neck and Remus started to choke. 

“Hey, no, stop. Noah, I can’t. Please stop,” Sirius looked pleadingly at Noah.

“It’s him or me, Sirius. I don’t want to have to put you through this, I know you guys used to be friends. But we are closer than you guys ever were.”

“I can’t.”

“Jesus fuck, Sirius. I really tried with you. I’m nice to you, I have sex with you, I let you sleep in the same bed with me. What more do you want, Sirius. I love you. Don’t you love me?” Noah repeated. Sirius’s eyes seemed to harden and he glanced at Remus again before looking back to Noah.

“Oh, you love me, do you? This is reminding me a bit too much of home. I owe them my life because they feed me? I should love you because you are nice to me? Fuck off before I curse that centimeter long worm you call a cock,” Sirius was terrifying. Magic coursed around him and his eyes flashed wildly.

“Sirius, don’t do this. You won't ever find someone like me again.” 

“Yeah, that’ll be the whole fucking point, won’t it. Go.” Sirius faked a spell at Noah’s crotch, who leaped out of the way with a ladylike shriek. 

“Don’t fucking come running to me when your friends never accept you back.” He motioned toward Mike who followed him up the tower’s stairs. 

Remus dropped to the ground, clutching at his throat and coughing. 

“Remus, are you okay? I’m so sorry. I left you all. I left you. I don’t deserve to be forgiven. I understand if you don’t want to. I completely get it,” Sirius was babbling now, a subconscious vouch for his words. Remus reached out a hand to him and Sirius took it in both of his own. He gave a tiny smile.

“Pull me up, stupid,” Remus croaked. Face blushing, Sirius pulled him up and Remus looked at him for a long moment. He had lost weight. His cheekbones were more pronounced than they had been months ago. Remus reached up to stroke his face as he stared before pulling back. Just because Sirius broke up with Noah, does not mean he automatically likes Remus now. 

The two walked up the tower stairs and through the portrait hole. James and Peter looked up from the cards they were playing with and stared at the pair of them.

“They’re probably just staring at your hair, don’t worry about it,” Sirius looked at him for a moment before his lips curled inwards and he started shaking. It wasn’t long before he burst out in loud guffaws. Remus had no choice but to join in and he leaned on Sirius and Sirius leaned back. Remus couldn’t see anything through the tears that formed in his eyes, but he knew from the mess of dark hair and the short figure in front of him that James and Peter had joined them. He and Sirius calmed down for a moment, but still had broad grins stretched on their faces.

“Something funny, boys?” James had his hands on his hips and was unconsciously giving a very convincing Madam Pomfrey impression. This only caused Remus to double over again, clutching at his stomach. 

James and Peter half dragged him, still laughing to their room, Sirius following behind. When Remus stopped laughing and finally composed himself, the four sat James’s bed. They were all too big to fit comfortably but no one mentioned it. 

Sirius started, “I am so sorry. For everything. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was awful looking back. He always made me do things I didn’t want to do and he told me not to hang out with you guys and I don’t know why I listened. He wouldn’t let me leave on the full moons so I couldn’t help as Padfoot. I’m not worthy of being your friend. I understand if you don’t want me to stay here.” The mood immediately turned somber and Remus, Peter, and James looked at each other before James slapped Sirius hard on the shoulder, accidentally banging his head on one of the wooden posts of James’s bed. 

“Shit Pads, sorry! Anyway, it wasn’t you, was it. It was that bastards,” Sirius stayed silent and James nodded as he knew all along. ”Well, maybe a bit you. But, my pranks have all turned out... badly, Peter is getting too sure of himself with his girlfriend and all that, and Remus stopped hanging out with us. Whaddaya say, boys, reunite the Marauders?”

Peter immediately agreed and Remus nodded slowly. James looked satisfied. 

“Well then. We have had quite an eventful evening and I say we go to bed, agreed?” Murmurs of assent came from the other three and stretching they all went their separate ways. Remus making his way to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. He felt Sirius’s eyes on him as he made his way to his bed, got changed, and stepped into bed. 

As soon as the last light was off, Remus heard Sirius pad over to his bed and push back the curtains before muttering a silencing charm and lighting up his wand. 

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Though Remus knew what he meant.

“Why did you attack them?”

“You should have heard what they were saying about you. None of us would have let that go. No matter what we were going through.” 

“Oh. Well, thank you. Who knows what I would have been doing if you hadn’t.” Sirius gave a quiet sniff. And then another. And another. And soon fat tears were streaming down his face. 

“Sorry,” Sirius said, quickly wiping them away before Remus caught his hands and pushed them down. He pulled the other boy towards him and embraced him tightly, inhaling the intoxicating scent of Sirius Orion Black. They stayed that way for minutes before Sirius spoke

“Did you sniff me?” Sirius spoke through the thick voice crying always caused.

Remus immediately went red and pulled back. Looking back up, Sirius was looking at him with a curious expression, but most of Remus’s focus was on how Sirius’s tears made his eyelashes look even longer. Sirius gently grasped either side of his face and pulled their heads closer and closer together.

Remus pushed the last bit of space between their lips closed and it was like fireworks were going off in his mind. He was kissing Sirius. His Sirius. His Padfoot. And Sirius was kissing back. 


End file.
